Vampire Physiology
The power to use the traits/powers of a vampire and consume an organism’s blood as victuals without harmful effects. Partial power of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Sanguine *Sanguinary Sustenance *Blood Sustenance *Vampire Mimicry *Vampiric Mimicry *Vampire Physiology *Vrykolakas Capability The user has the abilities of vampire, but it may take a form of feral thirst, gorging organisms to death. The user may take on bat-like physiology and behavior. Users may become immune to eating average food substances as their system may take indefinite withdrawal or reject the supplemental nutrients. Universe Differences There may be no item to allow vampires walk amongst the daylight hours. Applications *Conversion *Energy Absorption *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Flight *Hypnosis (possible Mind Control) *Immortality *Invulnerability *Night Vision Associations *Possibly some form(s) of Animal Mimicry, especially bat and/or wolf. *May be accompanied by Effect Field , Strange Sustenance, or Emotional Perception. *May be derived from a Paranormal Parentage. *May be a partial form of Blood Manipulation. *Some Vampires may have Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis. Limits *May be disintegrated through sunlight exposure, except for Day-Walkers, who can cope with the sun. *Most have to consume blood, which for some can be fulfilled with blood from other users, like in 30 days of Night, unless they a way to transform other liquids into blood. *Many must avoid certain foods, like garlic, but not all. *The Heart being destroyed and Beheaded could result in death, unless vampires happened to have Auxiliary Organs, Enhanced Regeneration, or be Cephalophore. *Some could be still suffer some of the same illnesses that infects humans. *Some may be weak to holy items like a Stake as explained in folklore, but not all have this problems as seen in Twilight series. Variations *'Adrenal Vampirism' (Adrenal Absorption or Stamina Absorption) *'Empathic Vampirism' (Empathic Absorption or Emotional Absorption) *'Energy Vampirism' **The ability to drain & absorb energy from a victim, converting this for stability over enhanced abilities. *'Neuronal Vampirism' (Neuronal Absorption) *'Phobic Vampirism' (Phobic Absorption) *'Psychic Vampirism' (Psychic Absorption) *'Sanguinary Vampirism' (Blood Sucking, Bloodsucking, True Vampirism or Vampirism) *'Vertan Vampirism (Uncommon Variation '''of '''Vampirism)' Equipment *May carry a supply of blood to not succumb to the pressures of Bloodsucking. *May wear a ring embedded with a specific stone/organic item to prevent vanishing in the light. Known Users Gallery Vamp_Batman.jpg|The Batman of Earth-43 (DC Comics) was transformed into a vampire to battle Dracula. File:Infamous-2-festival-of-blood.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2: Festival of Blood) was transformed into a vampire by Bloody Mary. Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) developed a vampiric taste for blood after being forced to survive on the blood of his family. MF Necrolai.jpg|Necrolai (Power Rangers Mystic Force) is the Queen of the Vampires. Vampire Wario.png|Vampire Wario (Super Mario/Wario Land). Angel1.jpg|Angel/Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) is the most sadistic and evil vampire in recorded history. Fangs Dragon Ball.png|Fangs the Vampire (Dragon Ball) Rayne Bloodrayne.jpg|Rayne (BloodRayne) is half-vampire. Morbius.jpg|Michael Morbius (Marvel Comics) developed vampiric abilities and attributes from a biochemistry experiment gone wrong. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Underfist) is half-mummy, half-vampire. Juliet van Heusen.jpg|Juliet Van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) Connor Angel.jpg|Connor Reilly (Angel), the son of the vampires Angel and Darla, has the powers of a vampire with none of their weaknesses. Jared Nomak.jpg|Jared Nomak and the Reapers (Blade II) have a more developed bloodlust that allows them to feed on humans and normal vampires alike. Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce, the Vampire By Night (Marvel Comics) is half-vampire, half-werewolf. Michael Corvin.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld) is half-vampire, half-Lycan. Alucard_hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) is the most powerful vampire in existence. Kain LoK.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) Chiropteran.jpg|A chiropteran (Blood+) Jericho Cross.jpg|Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) Selene Underworld.jpg|Selene (Underworld) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Absorption Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Vampire Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power